A Vampire Story: The Murder Quest
by MiyuHimeSama
Summary: Haruhi Regalshire never wanted anything but to know the murderer of her mother. And she will do anything to find out. When things get hard, she found a group of handsome but annoying boys coming to her aid. And they will do anything at any cost to protect her. [HikaruXHaruhiXTamaki], slight {KyoyaXHaruhi} and some irresistible cute {HoneyXHaruhi} fluff. Rated T just in case.
1. Haruhi Regalshire and the Host Club

**First try on Ouran High School Host Club! Hope you enjoy this! I feel insecure writing this :D**

* * *

The first rays of moonlight peeked through the long, heavy blood-red curtains and shone tenderly, sligtly illuminating the huge room.

"Tomorrow is your first day at Ouran Academy, Haruhi. You remember your mission, don't you?" Ryoji Regalshire asked the girl in front of him.

Haruhi Regalshire. Heir to the Royal Regalshire Family, the highest royal clan of Pureblood Vampires. A very beautiful lady. Lives in the Regalshire Manor with her father. Very powerful and highly intelligent.

She stopped sipping the glass with a red-coloured substance. "Of course, father." Her brown orbs now shone bright red. "I will find – and destroy – mom's killer."

Ryoji smiled in pleasure. "I'm counting on you."

* * *

The evening breeze blew pleasantly at Ouran Academy.

"So this is the famous Ouran Academy.." a girl with long chocolate hair and brown orbs mumbled. She remembered her conversation with her father last night.

"_That's right.. I will surely find mom's killer!" _she looked up with determination on her eyes.

"Excuse me miss, but are you lost?" two voices ask in the exact same time. She turned to see twins. She immidiately recognized them. Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin, one of the royal clan of Pureblood Vampires. Natural pranksters.

"No, I am not. I was just... staring."

That's when the Hitachiin twins' eyes nearly popped out its sockets. "She's-she's-! Oh my God Kaoru!" Hikaru gasped and turned his head to Kaoru.

"You recognized me, Hikaru Hitachiin?" Haruhi stared at Hikaru with a blank face.

"AAAHH!" Hikaru yelled. "She can tell who is which! She surely is..."

"Haruhi Regalshire.." Kaoru finished his brother's sentence.

A moment later, she found herself being dragged by the twins to this Music Room #3. The twins opened it and was greeted by... flower petals?

"YOU'RE FINALLY HERE, LITTLE DEVILS!" a voice said. Haruhi released her wrist from Hikaru's vice-like grip and stared at the source of the voice.

Blonde hair, handsome (and narcisstic) face, and an enraged expression..

"Tamaki Suoh." Haruhi stated. Tamaki turned his attention to the beautiful girl.

"OH! So beautiful! Do you mind telling me your name, my hime?" he shamelessly flirted with her and held her hand, not knowing who she is (the soon-to-be leader of all vampires).

"Umm.. Tamaki? That lady is Haruhi REGALSHIRE, your soon-to-be leader." A bespectacled boy said while scribbling something in his notebook.

"Thank you, Ootori-san." Haruhi sighed and pulled her hand.

"Haruhi-chan came to visit?! Reaaaallyyy?!" a childish voice beamed. Soon, a blonde boy with childish features showed up.

"Honey!" Haruhi smiled.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka was her childhood friend. They met when Haruhi was going to buy an ice-cream.

_**Flashback**_

_**Haruhi walked all the way from her manor to the city park. With a satisfied smile, she walked to the ice-cream stand to buy some ice-cream on that dreadfully hot day.**_

"_**One ice-cream." She ordered. Then, she felt a tug at her skirt. She looked down to see a boy with such a cute face.**_

"_**O-Oh!" he seemed to be surprise upon seeing the soon-to-be leader of all the vampires, but continued, "Can I borrow your money to buy some ice-cream too, Haruhi-sama?"**_

_**Mitsukuni Haninozuka. The Haninozukas are one of the sought Pureblood clan, also a royal clan of the vampires.**_

"_**Sure, why not?" Haruhi smiled. This is the first time a kid around her age is brave enough to say something to her. She hated to be borned from such a powerful and regal family because she had no friends whatsoever.**_

_**Honey seemed surprised with her friendly reply. "R-REEEEEEALLLY?!" His already-big eyes widen more.**_

_**Haruhi giggled. "You're so cute! But of course! You can buy an ice-cream too! I'm never out of money." That was not arrogant, because she really have a lot of money.**_

"_**Thank you! But I'm surprised by your reaction!" Honey said after ordering an ice-cream. "I thought the oh-so-regal Haruhi Regalshire is a cold, unapprochable, scary Pureblood vampire!" Honey said and licked his ice-cream.**_

"_**Well, they're not true! I'm not like that. So can we be friends?" Haruhi smiled.**_

_**And that's the start of her friendship with Honey.**_

_**Flashback Ends.**_

"Oh, you guys know each other?" Kaoru questioned, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Yep! It's a long story." Honey replied with a wide smile on his face.

Mori bowed a little at Haruhi. "It's a pleasure."

"So what are you doing in such a place, Haruhi-sama?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi huffed in annoyance. "Please, drop the honorifics! I'm so annoyed by that." She stated. Everyone blinked twice but Hikaru smiled again.

"Sure! We can call you Haruhi-chan! Simple and cute!" he squealed like a girl.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, if that makes you happy." Haruhi shrugged. "And to answer your question Kyoya, I'm here to track down my mother's murderer. I know he's here somewhere."

Everyone shut their mouths. Who wouldn't remember the tragic story of Kotoko Regalshire?

**The Regalshire Clan was a powerful clan, the head of the royal clan of vampires. Ryoji Regalshire and Kotoko Regalshire had a baby named Haruhi Regalshire. They were a happy family, but one unfortunate day, Kotoko Regalshire was found inside her bedroom, dead. There was a sword still stabbing a heart – her heart – and a crumpled note saying: **_**"Your precious daughter will be the next.". **_**So after that, Haruhi Regalshire was locked inside her manor, training, studying and practicing her powers every single day. That's why Haruhi Regalshire was yet the strongest vampire in all of the Magic World.**

"And how come you're so sure?" Kyoya asked again.

"I just know... and my gut feeling never went wrong." Haruhi stared at Kyoya with a knowing face, and Kyoya decided not to ask more at the determined lady in front of him.

Everyone else stared at Haruhi. They knew something big is going to happen, they just didn't know what it is yet.

* * *

**Boo-yeah! Chapter one is DONE! Hope you liked it.  
Don't forget to REVIEW! :)**

**#MiyuHimeSama~**


	2. Haruhi's Lack of Blood

**Second chapter! (Sorry for typos, if there are some, because I'm listening to a song now :P) Oh yeah! This chapter contains HaruhiXKyoya because my friend requested it ^^  
Warning: Kyoya is a bit OOC XDXDXD**

* * *

Haruhi rubbed her temples, exhausted. She was still researching informations about her mother. And it was already 2 in the morning. She decided to close her laptop and rest her extremely tired eyes. Once her back hit her bed, she fell asleep instantly.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of glowing red eyes are staring intently at her.

* * *

"Good afteeernoooon, Haruhi-chaaan!" two identical voices came from behind Haruhi. The girl sighed heavily, emitting more eerie auras. "Not now, devils. I'm tired."

The twins stared at each other with devilish smirks. "Aww~ no fun, Haruhi-chan!" they choroused together. Haruhi threw a deadly glare at them.

"Well," Hikaru said, creeped out a little, "If you're tired, you can go to the Host Club!" he said. "Ah, yea! That's a great idea!" his twin grinned.

"Ugh, fine! Whatever! Anything to make you shut up!" Haruhi growled and stomped all the way to Music Room #3. When she opened the door, flower petals were thrown to her face.

"What the freaking hell?!" she yelled, mad, while removing the petals from her face.

"OJOU HIME-SAMA! YOU HAVE COME AGAIN! To this humble Host Club!" the King of the Host Club, Tamaki, greeted her with a white rose. Haruhi's eyes turned red. She picked the rose from Tamaki's hand and made the white petals turn red.

"Creeepppyyy!" Tamaki screamed, scrambling to Kyoya.

Haruhi smelled the now-red-rose. "What? I prefer red roses." She said with eyes still glowing blood red.

Kyoya stared from his black notebook. "There's only one explanation for this: Haruhi, you haven't drink any blood lately, have you?"

Haruhi sighed inwardly, eyes turning to its original colour again. "Yeah, I haven't. I'm so caught up in researching." She explained. "I feel... drained."

"You can drink my blood, hime-sama!" Tamaki said with sparkly eyes.

"Um... no, thanks." Haruhi stared at him weirdly. "I don't even need any blood. I'm fine." Haruhi smiled weakly.

Kyoya sighed, taking off his blue blazer and loosening his tie. "Here." He said, gesturing to his neck.

Everyone jawdropped. Even Mori. (I can't imagine that! XDXD)

"W-W-What?! N-No! Y-you don't have to d-do t-t-that!" Haruhi stuttered, face red. Kyoya remained motionless. "Come on, Haruhi." He said.

Haruhi isn't even listening to him anymore. Her eyes turned red and she hungrily drank from Kyoya's neck. Kyoya winced but remained still until the girl finished.

Haruhi then licked the pin points. "U-Umm I-I-I'm s-sorry!" Haruhi yelped when she regained her senses again. "I-I didn't mean t-that!"

Every host (except Kyoya and Mori) had nosebleeds.

Kyoya finished buttoning his blazer again when Tamaki tackled him to the ground. "KYOYAAAAAAA~! HOW DARE YOU!~"

Haruhi pulled Tamaki away from Kyoya. "Tamaki!" she sighed. Tamaki went to his Tamaki-corner. Kyoya pushed up his glasses, watching Tamaki sulk.

"Wow, Haru-chan! I didn't knew you.. um.." Honey was loss for words. Haruhi scratched her head and blushed a deep scarlet. "I didn't even know what I was doing."

"Kaaaaaaawaaaaaii!~" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled, seeing Haruhi's flustered face. "Just forget that!" she blushed again, embarassed.

Kyoya stared at her. "Why are you so red?" he asked. "S-shut up!" Haruhi blushed – again. Honey giggled. "Cute! I also want to be bitten by Haru-chan~" he pouted. Haruhi blushed red. "S-Stop saying that! I-I'm embarassed!" She complained.

"Kawaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" The twins squealed, tackling Haruhi into a hug.

"Hey! Release me at once or I'll turn you into bats for a week!" Haruhi yelled.

"Don't care!~"

Tamaki who has just gotten out from his Tamaki-corner joined the hug. "Daddy also wants a huuug!~"

"Ow stop it guys! You're so disgusting!"

* * *

**Yeah, another short one :D  
Sowweee! *peace* Please tell me what you think!**

**Review/Critics/Favourites/Follows pwease!**

**Maybe I'll steal Honey-senpai's Usa-chan and give it to you *wink* *wink***

**Honey: "NOOOOOOOooooo! MY USA-CHAN!"**

**See ya! :D**


End file.
